Oops! Series :: Lemon?
by Cloudira
Summary: "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu!" Bagaimana jika kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Ryeowook yang polos? Terhasut oleh sekumpulan manusia pervert, akhirnya dia berani meminta Yesung melakukan 'itu'. RnR? Patuhi aturan mainnya.


Pair : Yewook slight Haehyuk

Rate : M- waspadalah pada rate ini.

Disclaimer : Beritahu saya, milik siapa mereka.

Summary : "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu!" Bagaimana jika kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Ryeowook yang polos? Terhasut oleh sekumpulan manusia pervert, akhirnya dia berani meminta Yesung melakukan 'itu'.

Warning : mature, adult scene, almost PWP, dan yang saya demen BOYxBOY XD. Bagi yang alergi pada salah satu hal yg saya sebutkan tadi, saya mohon tinggalkan halaman ini ^^

A/n : Sebenernya, ini fic udh saya post di note saya sejak awal tahun. Lebih kurang 60 org yg saya tag dan tentu saja saya protec. Di Oops! sendiri ada 3 pairing yg masuk list Lemon. Yewook jadi korban pertama hehehe.

.

.

***ENJOY***

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Ryeowook terheran-heran melihat Eunhyuk. Kayaknya ada yang aneh sama cara jalannya Eunhyuk. Disampingnya, Donghae sedang memapah Eunhyuk untuk duduk.

"Aku pesan makanan dulu ya." Donghae mengecup puncak kepalanya Eunhyuk dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu, bahkan mereka adalah pasangan teromantis di sekolah. Sekolah mereka benar-benar aneh, ada banyak pasangan you-know-what disini. Ada yang terang-terangan maupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan kalian tau? Eunhyuk dan Donghae salah satunya lho. Padahal mereka bisa saja memacari cewek-cewek yang tergila-gila pada mereka, namun entah kenapa keduanya malah memilih cinta terlarang itu.

Disini juga ada 9 cewek yang sepertinya sudah menjadi fujoshi akut. Mereka menyebut dirinya dengan nama Girls Generation (SNSD). Dan mereka... ah, pokoknya liat aja aksi mereka nanti. Hedeh, kiamat makin dekat saja.

"Hyung kenapa? Jalannya kok aneh? Hyung sakit?" tanya Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ryeowook yang mengguncang lengannya.

"Hyung nggak sakit kok. Semalam hyung dan Donghae melakukan adegan rate-M, makanya jalan Hyung begini," jawab Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"Eh? Adegan rate-M itu apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan segala kepolosannya.

"Kamu belum pernah lemonan sama Yesung?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, bahkan dia semakin bingung dengan kosakata baru yang diucapkan seniornya itu. "Lemonan apaan sih hyung?"

"Kalau ciuman? Ciuman pasti pernah kan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Ryeowook mengangguk dan menunjukkan kening dan pipinya.

"Hadduh." Eunhyuk menepuk jidatnya. "Bukan itu, maksudku ciuman disini." Eunhyuk menunjuk bibirnya, lehernya dan beberapa titik sensitive lainnya. Ryeowook menggeleng dengan wajah imutnya.

"Arg, liat nih!" Eunhyuk membuka kancing seragamnya. Dia memperlihatkan tanda merah yang sangat kentara dikulit putihnya. "Ini hasil perbuatan Donghae semalam," kata Eunhyuk kelewat bangga.

"Hyu… hyung gapapa? Donghae hyung kejam membuat badan hyung begini." Ryeowook mengusap-usap tanda itu didada Eunhyuk.

"Donghae nggak kejam, Wookie. Bahkan dia terlalu baik memberikan tanda ini ditubuhku," jelas Eunhyuk. "Ini namanya tanda cinta. Makanya kau dan Yesung juga harus melakukan praktek rate-M untuk membuktikan cinta kalian," hasut Eunhyuk.

"Enggak mau, itu pasti sakit sekali. Badanmu saja sampai begini." Ryeowook masih saja mengusap-usap tanda merah itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memasang tampang –praktek-rate-M-itu-asik-lho-ayo-minta-Yesung-lakukan-itu-.

"Lagian aku nggak tau caranya," jawab Ryeowook jujur.

Eunhyuk menjadi gemas menghadapi kepolosan adik kelasnya itu. "Kalau begitu minta Yesung melakukan itu, nanti kau juga tau sendiri. Dan..." Eunhyuk menjeda perkataannya. "Aku –ehem- juga akan meminta SNSD untuk membantumu," katanya dalam sebuah bisikan.

"Kok SNSD noona dibawa-bawa?"

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Ryeowook. "Dulu mereka yang memberitahukanku gaya-gaya yang tak terlalu sakit kalau melakukan praktek rate-M. Nanti aku akan meminta mereka memberikan tips bagi pemula sepertimu. Gimana, mau nggak?"

Ryeowook berkedip-kedip imut, "Aku masih belum mengerti, hyung."

"Oke, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit kepadamu. Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Lalu dengan segala kebanggaannya Eunhyuk menceritakan secara detail praktek rate-M yang katanya "Itu enak, lho~". Mulai dari tahap awal, tahap puncak, hingga tahap akhir. "Pokoknya kau harus melakukan itu!" kata Eunhyuk diakhir penjelasannya. Ryeowook cuma bisa mengangguk walaupun dalam hatinya masih ragu.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Donghae datang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Eunhyuk. Kemudian disusul Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Sungie hyung, tadi Hyukie hyung menyuruhku melakukan praktek rate-M denganmu," adunya pada Yesung. Yesung yang mendengar itu langsung melotot ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Yesung lalu menutup telinga Ryeowook dengan tangannya "Apa yang kau ajarkan pada Wookie, hah?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya menyuruhnya meminta 'itu' padamu, kok," jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

"Aish, kau ini. Jangan ajarkan yang macam-macam pada Wookie. Dia masih polos," marah Yesung.

"Fishy, Yesung nyeremin. Aku takut, aku takut, takut~" Eunhyuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Donghae, meminta pelukan dari sang kekasih. Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat ketiga orang itu berbicara dengan suara samar-samar karena telinganya tertutup.

"Pokoknya jangan racuni otak Wookie dengan otak hentaimu." Yesung lantas menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya keluar kantin. "Dasar pervert!"

"Tuhkan, Yesung marah," kata Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku kan hanya membantu Wookie."

"Ya udahlah, jangan diulangi lagi ya." Donghae menepuk-nepuk kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seragam Eunhyuk yang terbuka. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus tanda yang dia buat semalam. "Sepertinya warna merahnya sedikit memudar, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya menjadi terang, huh?" Donghae menyeringai mesum dan Eunhyuk pun mengangguk dengan seringai yang tak kalah mesum pula.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan dengarkan Eunhyuk, dia hanya main-main." Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangannya disisi wajah Ryeowook, mencoba menghilangkan pengaruh buruk dari Eunhyuk. Remaja mungil itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Duduk manis disini, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai oke." Dia lalu mengecup kening Ryeowook sebelum keluar dari kelas kekasihnya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian 9 orang –SNSD- datang dan mengerubungi Ryeowook.

"Tadi Hyukie menyuruh kami membantumu. Apa masalahmu, sweety?" tanya Taeyeon.

Tadi Eunhyuk sempat bertemu dengan mereka dan menceritakan semuanya sebelum dia ditarik paksa oleh Donghae menuju atap sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk -ehem– urusan orang dewasa.

"Sungie hyung menyuruhku melupakannya. Ak-" kalimat itu berhenti ketika sembilan jari dari para gadis menempel dibibir mungilnya.

"Sst, jangan katakan itu. Yesung hanya malu," ujar Sooyoung.

"Sekarang duduk manis dan dengarkan tips dari kami," sambung si magnae, Seohyun. Seringai licik terulas dibibir mereka ketika Ryeowook menjawab, "Baiklah, aku akan mendengar kalian."

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Yesung pada seseorang ditelepon.

"Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu?" jawab orang itu sinis.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja, lagian Wookie bilang dia merindukanmu, Sangri."

"Wookie bilang begitu? Oh, senangnya. Berikan teleponnya kepada Wookie. Aku juga merindukannya." Gadis bernama Sangri itu mendadak ceria. Yesung berjalan ke ruang keruang TV tempat dimana Ryeowook sedang menonton serial kartun kesukaannya.

"Sangri mau bicara." Yesung menyerahkan telepon kepada Ryeowook lalu kembali kedapur untuk meneruskan memasak makan malam. Setelah semuanya hampir selesai, Ryeowook datang ke dapur dengan wajah merengut. Dia menyerahkan teleponnya kepada Yesung.

"Noona nyebelin," adunya lalu memeluk Yesung seperti anak kecil.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Wookie kelihatan kesal." Yesung mengelus kepala Ryeowook yang menempel didadanya.

"Aku hanya melarangnya makan es krim malam ini. Cuacanya sedang tidak bagus, aku takut dia sakit. Pastikan Wookie tidur jam 9," ucap Sangri. Sekarang Yesung tau kenapa Ryeowook tumbuh menjadi manja. "Dan ingat! Jangan lakukan hal yang sering dilakukan oleh Hae-Hyuk, mengerti?" katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Bagus! Katakan pada Wookie aku mencintainya." Sangri lalu menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Hah, benar-benar aneh dia." Yesung menghela nafas berat.

Kim Sangri, kakak perempuan Ryeowook. Mereka tinggal berdua setelah kedua orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia adalah orang yang penuh kejutan. Dia berbuat sesuka hatinya, datang dan pergi tiba-tiba. Namun dia adalah gadis yang tangguh. Disaat mereka terpuruk kehilangan orangtua, dia bangkit dari keterpurukan dan membangun semuanya dari awal. Kini Sangri mengurus perusahaan orangtua mereka, tentunya dibantu oleh orang kepercayaan orangtua dan pengacaranya. Sekarang dia sedang keluar kota menjemput sepupunya yang akan tinggal bersama mereka. Makanya dia menyuruh Yesung menginap di apartement mereka untuk menjaga adiknya.

Yesung mengingat ketika dia meminta Sangri yang juga sahabatnya untuk merestui hubungannya dengan Ryeowook. Sangri menolaknya dengan tegas, dia membenci para Fujodanshi dan menolak hubungan you-know-what itu. Namun karena adiknya yang meminta akhirnya dia luluh juga. Sungguh perjuangan yang panjang untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan menonton TV bersama. Ryeowook bersandar manja pada Yesung sambil mengulum es krimnya. Yesung tidak dapat menolak ketika kekasihnya mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu untuk meminta es krim. Satu janji telah dilanggarnya dan dia berjanji tidak akan melanggar janji lainnya.

"Wookie, udah jam 9. Waktunya tidur," ajak Yesung.

Ryeowook merengut "Enggak mau!"

"Nanti Sangri marah kalau kamu belum tidur."

"Tapi kan Noona nggak ada disini!" tolak Ryeowook. Yesung menyerah, Ryeowook memang keras kepala. Makin dipaksa, makin keras keinginannya.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook pelan. "Aku teringat perkataan Hyukie hyung."

"Jangan diingat lagi."

"Tapi aku penasaran, apalagi tadi noona-noona dari SNSD memberikanku tips yang katanya berguna."

"APA? SNSD KATAMU?" pekik Yesung horror. Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya mengiyakan. Yesung berdehem sok penting. "Jangan dengarkan mereka. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang iseng saja." Yesung menggeser duduknya. SNSD tak bisa dianggap enteng, mereka mudah mempengaruhi orang dengan kata-kata manisnya. Bahkan hampir seisi sekolah menjadi Fujodanshi karena mereka. Kiamat semakin dekat!

"Kenapa sih hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang bingung karena Yesung terus menjauh. "Hyung nggak suka sama SNSD noona? Mereka kan baik."

'Baik untuk menjerumuskan orang sih iya,' pekik Yesung dalam hati.

Ryeowook mulai mengingat-ingat tips yang diberikan para noona kepadanya, mulai dari...

1. Panggil namanya dengan lembut iringi dengan desahan sexy-mu. (Hyoyeon)

"Sungie hyung~…" Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook tersenyum kearahnya. "Hm?"

2. Peluk tubuhnya dengan manja lalu gesekkan hidungmu dilehernya. (Jessica)

Ryeowook duduk dipangkuan Yesung dan mulai menggesekkan hidungnya. Yesung sedikit kaget, 'Ada apa dengan Wookie?' batinnya.

3. Bisikkan kata cinta dan tiup telinganya. (Tiffany)

Ryeowook mendekati telinga Yesung dan berbisik, "Kau tampan dan aku mencintaimu." Dia lalu meniup telinga Yesung. Sensasi itu membuat Yesung geli sendiri.

4. Hujani wajahnya dengan ciuman mesra. Tapi ingat! Jangan sentuh bibirnya, biarkan dia yang memulainya nanti. (Yoona)

Ryeowook mencium wajah Yesung, mulai dari kening, mata hingga dagunya. Yesung mulai gelisah. 'Ah... Wookie menggodaku.'

5. Balik lagi ke telinganya dan kulum hingga basah. (Yuri)

Ryeowook lalu mencium telinga Yesung dan mengulumnya dengan lembut. Yesung mulai kepanasan, 'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku tergoda.'

6. Mainkan jari-jarimu didadanya. (Sunny)

Ryeowook menggerakkan jarinya menelusuri dada Yesung secara erotis. Yesung mendesah pelan.

7. Selipkan tanganmu kedalam bajunya. (Seohyun)

Ryeowook meraba-raba kulit perut Yesung dibalik piyama yang dikenakannya. Yesung merasa celananya semakin sempit. 'Aku mulai tergoda'.

8. Sentuh bibirnya dengan lidahmu. Ingat! Pakai lidah, bukan bibir. (Sooyoung)

Ryeowook memainkan lidahnya menyusuri garis bibir Yesung dan menjilatnya perlahan, tanpa menyentuh bibir itu. Yesung kembali mendesah, "Ah... Wookie hentikan."

9. Katakan kau menginginkannya sekarang, dan ajak dia bercinta. Aku yakin dia langsung akan menerjangmu. (The leader, Taeyeon)

"Aku menginginkanmu. Mari kita bercinta," desah Ryeowoook.

"AH~ aku tidak tahan lagi." Yesung lalu merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di sofa dan menindihnya. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Yesung mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir ranum itu. Dalam ciumannya dia tersenyum senang ketika bibir itu terbuka mengundangnya masuk. Dengan senang hati Yesung mengajak lidah Ryeowook mengikuti permainannya. Tangannya mulai mengerlia ditubuh kekasihnya. Satu per satu kancing piyama Ryeowook dibukanya tanpa melepaskan kuluman bibirnya.

"Ah~ hyung berhentilah. Ak.. uh butuh ud..ara ah..."

Tapi bibir Yesung belum berhenti menikmati bibir Ryeowook. Rasa es krim yang tadi dimakan Ryeowook membuat bibirnya semakin manis. Kini ia mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Ryeowook, membuat kekasihnya mendesah keras. Bahkan suara TV yang masih menyala mengalahkan suara desahan Ryeowook.

"Ah.. hyu..ngh ber… hen.. ti…"

Ciuman itu makin liar, Yesung menggigit kecil perpotongan leher Ryeowook hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tanpa rasa jijik dia menghisap darah itu hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan dileher Ryeowook.

"Hy..ung.. sa…kit…"

"Stt, diam dan nikmati ini!"

Keadaan semakin erotis saja, Yesung membuka piyama Ryeowook sehingga membuatnya bertelanjang dada. Bibir Yesung menghisap titik sensitive di dada Ryeowook dan tangan satunya memilin titik lainnya. Ryeowook semakin mendesah keras.

"Hyu…ng ah…" suara Ryeowook semakin menggema di ruang itu. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Yesung dan menolaknya dengan keras. "Hah…"

Yesung tersadar dari perbuatannya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook bernafas tersengal-sengal dengan tubuh yang basah oleh keringat. "Maafkan aku. Hampir saja kau… ah, aku telah melanggar janji pada Sangri." Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Dia lalu mengambil piyama Ryeowook yang dicampakkannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku." Dia lalu memakaikan kembali piyama itu ditubuh Ryeowook dan mengancingkannya satu persatu.

Tangan Ryeowook menghentikan tangan Yesung pada kancingan terakhir. "Hentikan!" katanya.

Mata Yesung menatap lekat-lekat mata Ryeowook. "Kenapa?"

"Aku-ingin-bercinta-denganmu-sekarang-" kata-kata itu diucapkan Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kemana Wookie-ku yang polos?' batin Yesung. "Kau yakin?" Ryeowook mengangguk pasti. "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin merusakmu." Yesung lalu bangun dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Hyung." Ryeowook memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tidak mencintaiku? Tidak ingin menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya?"

"Tapi kau masih kecil Wookie, belum saatnya. Kau masih terlalu polos."

"Polos bukan berarti tidak tau apa-apa 'kan?"

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu? Dari Eunhyuk? Dari para gadis SNSD? Mereka maracuni otakmu," desis Yesung.

"Naluriku sebagai kekasihmu memberitahukanku." Pelukannya semakin erat, hingga menyatukan tubuh mereka tanpa celah.

Yesung terhenyak kaget mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. Ryeowooknya yang imut dan polos ternyata tau yang begituan. "Baiklah, dengan naluriku juga akau akan memberitahukanmu apa itu bercinta." Bersamaan dengan itu Yesung berbalik dan meraup bibir kekasihnya. Yesung melingkarkan kaki Ryeowook di pinggangnya lalu membawa Ryeowook ke kamar tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Dia merebahkan perlahan tubuh Ryeowook di ranjangnya. Ciumannya lembut, tidak seperti diawal tadi. Lidah Yesung kembali menjilat bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan mengemut lidah Yesung yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Emph…"erangnya tertahan.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Ryeowook yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yesung. Dia mengelus bibir basah Ryeowook. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk pasti. "Setelah semua pakaianmu terlepas, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari sini. Bahkan kalau kau ingin lari aku akan menahanmu sampai semua ini selesai." Tentu saja perkataan itu bukan main-main.

Dan sekali lagi Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku yakin dan aku tidak akan lari sebelum semua ini selesai". Kata-kata itu menjadi cambuk bagi Yesung untuk melakukan lebih.

Yesung kembali membuka kancing piyama Ryeowook menggunakan giginya, membuat hasrat Ryeowook menggebu-gebu. Dia menutup mata menikmati perlakuan Yesung. Yesung mulai menciumi perut Ryeowook. Menjilatnya perlahan menimbulkan sensasi yang lebih. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang keluar.

"Jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja. Aku suka suara desahanmu." Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook sekilas lalu kembali mencumbu perut kekasihnya. Giginya menggigit perpotongan celana Ryeowook lalu menariknya dengan lambat.

"Hyung, jangan menggodaku. Lakukan ini dengan cepat!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Hoe? Kau bahkan berani membentakku sekarang? Mana rengekan manjamu yang biasanya."

"Kau ingin mendengar rengekanku lagi? Lakukanlah. Buatlah aku merengek manja bahkan memohon padamu," tantang Ryeowook.

"Memohonlah sekarang," bisik Yesung.

"Tidak akan! Kau harus melakukannya sendiri hingga aku yang memohon padamu."

Yesung menyeringai lalu menarik celana Ryeowook dengan cepat. Ryeowook sedikit bergetar ketika tubuh mungilnya ditelanjangi Yesung.

Yesung mengecup ibu jari kaki Ryeowook, lidahnya membasahi kulit itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada kekasihnya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Akan kubuat kau memohon padaku!" Yesung melebarkan kaki Ryeowook, lalu mengelus betisnya. Kesejatian Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. "Uh.."

Secara perlahan Yesung merangkak naik keatas tubuh pasrah itu. "Kau begitu rapuh." Disetiap gerakannya dia mengecup setiap senti tubuh yang dilaluinya itu. Tubuh Ryeowook semakin panas. "Kau begitu pintar menggodaku." Jari-jarinya menelusuri lekukan tubuh Ryeowook. "Dan kau berhasil menggodaku malam ini." Tangan Yesung meremas sesuatu diselangkang Ryeowook.

"Akh… engghh…"

"Tidak ingin memohon juga?" remasan Yesung semakin kuat.

"Ti…dakh ak…han ah~ sebelum ka…u engh… sendi…ri yang membu… atku memohon akh…" ucapan Ryeowook terputus-putus akibat remasan yang makin kuat di setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Yesung meneggelamkan wajahnya dileher Ryeowook, menghirup aroma lembut kekasihnya. Dia lalu melumatnya dengan ganas tanpa melepaskan remasannya. Bahkan tangan itu mulai memijat kesejatian Ryeowook.

"Akh.. hyu..ng itu sa…kit engh"

"Telanjangi tubuhku!" pinta Yesung. Dengan susah payah Ryeowook melingkar kakinya dipinggang Yesung. Pelan-pelan kakinya menarik celana Yesung hingga terlepas. Jemari nakalnya membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Yesung tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan kini tubuh keduanya sama-sama polos.

Lidah Yesung menggerilia liar didada Ryeowook, menghisapnya kuat hingga menimbulkan kissmark. Yesung meraup titik sensitive didada Ryeowook, membuatnya basah dengan salivanya. Bahkan sesekali dia menggesekkan kesejatian mereka berdua, memancing Ryeowook agar mendesah lebih keras lagi.

"Engh emph hyung, ber…hentila….h mempermainkanku…uh."

"Memohonlah."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak mau memohon juga? Baiklah rasakan ini."

Yesung merendahkan kepalanya kehadapan kesejatian Ryeowook. Lidahnya menelusuri kesejatian Ryeowook dan sengaja mengulumnya pelan. Yesung melepaskan kulumannya. Lidahnya kembali menjilat kesejatian Ryeowook dengan gerakan sensual.

"Akh hen..tikan. Laku..kan dengann ah… cepat..."

"Memohonlah." Suara Yesung sedikit berbisik.

"Ti…da...ahk."

Yesung kembali memasukkan kesejatian Ryeowook kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

"Eng… jangan menggodaku ha…ah."

Yesung menggoda kesejatian Ryeowook dengan rakus. Dia semakin menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan membuat hasrat Ryeowook makin menggebu-gebu.

"Hyung kumohon..." akhirnya Ryeowook mulai menyerah.

"Memohon apa, sayang?" goda Yesung disela-sela kulumannya.

"Ku… moho…nh, bawa….ahk aku ke surgamu enghhh."

Yesung menyeringai, lalu dia semakin liar. Kulumannya makin kasar namun nikmat. Ryeowook melihat Yesung seperti orang kesetanan. Sensasi itu begitu erostis mengingat Ryeowook terus memohon, namun Yesung tidak berhenti menggodanya.

"Nngh… hyu…ng aku tida..akh tahan la..gi, cukup…aaah."

Sekeras apapun Ryeowook memohon, Yesung tetap saja menggoda Ryeowook-nya. Tidak membiarkan kekasihnya berhenti mengerang.

"Haah... hyung..." tubuh Ryeowook bergetar ketika tubuhnya memuntahkan cairan yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Yesung tersenyum puas lalu meminum cairan itu sampai tetes terakhir. Dia merangkak keatas tubuh Ryeowook dan berbagi cairan itu ke mulut kekasihnya.

"Rasamu nikmat." ucapnya setelah melepas bibir Ryeowook. Yesung kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Ryeowook.

"Aku lelah hyung, aku ingin tidur." Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Siapa bilang ini sudah selesai?" Yesung menarik kembali selimut itu.

"Aku capek, hyung..." Ryeowook protes karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi melayani Yesung.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menahanmu sampai semua ini selesai."

"Hyung aku lelah, hentikan ini!"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon..."

"Permohonan tidak berlaku lagi"

"Akhhhh… sakit hyung..." pekik Ryeowook ketika jari-jari Yesung yang basah karena sperma menerobos ruang pribadi Ryeowook.

"Stt, nikmati saja," ujar Yesung dalam sebuah bisikan yang erostis.

Yesung melebarkan ruang pribadi kekasihnya dengan membuat gerakan zig zag. Ryeowook melesakkan kepalanya kebantal menahan gairah yang membuncah. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Yesung semakin menggila. Kini tangan satunya kembali meremas kesejatian Ryeowook. Bibirnya melumat leher Ryeowook tanpa jeda.

"Ah... hyung..."

Ryeowook merasa gila, tubuhnya menerima tiga rangsangan sekaligus. Disatu sisi dia menolaknya, namun disisi lain dia menikmatinya. Ryeowook meremas seprai yang sudah acak-acakan karena aktivitas mereka, tak sanggup menahan rangsangan dari Yesung.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung merasakan tubuh Ryeowook semakin menegang. Dia tau Ryeowook akan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Dia lalu menggantinya dengan kesejatiannya sendiri.

"AKHHH!" Ryeowook berteriak kesakitan. Sesuatu yang besar menerobos masuk kedalam ruang pribadinya.

"Hyung... sakit..." Setetes air bening keluar dari matanya. Yesung mengecup mata Ryeowook yang terpejam.

"Haruskah kita akhiri ini?" tanya Yesung lirih.

Ryeowook menarik dagu Yesung dan mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya "Tidak, selesaikan ini semua." Lalu dia memeluk erat tubuh Yesung, semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Jarinya menelusuri tulang belakang Yesung. "Bergeraklah, aku akan menahan ini."

Yesung lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan deruan nafas mereka. Dia terus mencari titik kenikmatan kekasihnya.

"AKH.. disitu, teruslah bergerak." rintih Ryeowook ketika Yesung menemukan titik nikmatnya. Yesung makin mempercepat gerakannya. Dinding-dinding ruang pribadi Ryeowook semakin ketat. Badai gairah membawa mereka pada klimaksnya, hingga mereka meneriakkan nama kekasihnya.

Nafas mereka memburu dan terasa panas. Yesung menyingkirkan poni basah Ryeowook, mengecupnya pelan. "Apa aku kasar?" Yesung kemudian menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Emph hyung, apa aku sudah seutuhnya menjadi milikmu?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas."Kenapa setelah ini terjadi kau kembali ke sifat polosmu?"

"Aku memang polos, kok."

"Orang polos yang tau segalanya, huh?" goda Yesung. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat-erat.

"Aku haus, hyung."

"Aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu." Yesung mengecup bahu Ryeowook lalu pelan-pelan melepas pelukan mereka. Dia menyelimuti tubuh polos Ryeowook.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ketika mereka melakukan hal 'itu', dua orang yang tak asing masuk kedalam apartemen Ryeowook.

"Ah, aku capek sekali. Aku ingin istirahat," kata orang itu sambil menarik kopernya. "Hey! Apa-apaan ini!" dia terbelalak kaget ketika melihat apartementnya sedikit berantakan. Segelas es krim yang sudah mencair dan TV yang masih menyala.

"Dasar Yesung babo, sudah kubilang jangan berikan es krim pada Wookie." Dia lalu membersihkan sisa es krim diatas meja.

"Sangri noona." Sebuah tangan menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"Ada apa Sungmin?"

"Dari kamar Wookie ada suara-suara aneh."

"Benarkah?" Sangri lalu menuju ke depan kamar Ryeowook untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Kau salah dengar." Dia menepuk bahu Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ah… hyung jangan menggodaku..."

Mata Sangri membulat mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Ryeowook. Dengan cepat dia kembali lagi kedepan kamar Ryeowook dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar.

"Memohonlah."

"Tidak akan! Kau harus melakukannya sendiri hingga aku yang memohon padamu." Suara desahan terus terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Sangri meremas bahu Sungmin yang ikut menempelkan telinganya kepintu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng tak mengerti. Sangri lalu mengintip dari lubang kunci. Darahnya serasa mendidih ketika dia melihat Yesung melakukan hal-hal erotis terhadap Ryeowook yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

"Yesung kurang ajar!" geram Sangri. Dia hampir saja mendobrak pintu itu kalau saja Sungmin tidak mencegahnya.

"Noona, nanti saja. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan itu semua." Sungmin lalu menarik kakak sepupunya menuju ruang TV. Suara-suara desahan dari kamar adiknya membuat Sangri naik darah.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Sangri menggigit ujung bantal sofa untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Akh.. hyu..ng itu sa…kit engh..." terdengar lagi suara desahan itu.

"Yesung menyakiti Wookie-ku, akan kubunuh dia setelah ini." Sangri mengepalkan tangannya. Sungmin yang melihat kobaran api dia mata Sangri menjadi takut sendiri. Dia meringkuk diujung sofa.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka. Yesung keluar dengan selimut putih yang terlilit dipinggangnya. Wajah Yesung mendadak pucat melihat Sangri sudah berdiri dengan memegang tongkat baseball ditangannya. Dibelakang Sangri, Sungmin memberikan isyarat kepada Yesung agar kembali kekamar dan mengunci pintunya.

"Sang- Sangri. Ka- kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali?" tanya Yesung ketakutan.

"Tadi ketika kau telepon aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Sangri mendekat. Dia menyeret tongkat baseball itu seperti Black Panther menyeret Shotgunnya. "Bagaimana Wookie, apa dia nakal setelah aku pergi?" Sangri menaruh tongkat itu di pundaknya.

Yesung menelan ludahnya "Ti… tidak, dia menjadi anak baik dan penurut. Aku mau buatkan susu untuk Wookie. Aku lupa membuatkan susu untuknya sebelum tidur tadi, jadi dia kehausan." Yesung buru-buru berjalan ke dapur menghindari Sangri.

Namun dengan sigap Sangri menarik lengan Yesung dan membanting tubuhnya ke dinding. Tangan Sangri mencengkram dagu Yesung kuat-kuat. "Haus setelah kau menjamahnya, huh?"

"Ti… tidak... AKH..."

Bersamaan dengan itu pukulan bertubi-tubi datang menghampirinya. Sungmin tidak berani menghalangi kakak sepupunya itu. Dia juga takut menjadi korban keganasan Sangri. Dan Ryeowook, orang yang memulai semua ini sedang tertidur nyaman di kasur empuknya. Hmm mimpi indah dalam tidur damainya.

.

.

***The End***

.

.

Itu Kim Sangri kakaknya Wookie bukan saya lho. Walaupun saya ngaku2 kakaknya Wookie, tapi saya enggan masukin nama saya di fic sndiri XD. Makasih ya Drei've.

Oya berhubung ini Lemon pertama saya, tolong kasih saran yg membangun untuk proses selanjutnya. Kasih saran lewat kotak review yah ^^

PS: tebak korban Oops! selanjut.a ^^


End file.
